Saké is a beverage fermented from rice containing approximately 15-17% alcohol by volume. Saké, is generally transparent and not aged and will last about one year without breaking down if kept in a cold, dark location. It also does not contain Sulfites, and has five (5) times more amino acid than wine. Saké is especially popular while eating seafood, and is served warm or cold. Warming Saké enhances the tasting experience and the effect of the alcohol for the consumer.
There are conceivably many ways of warming Saké, however it is not advisable to use boiling water nor a microwave oven for such warming.
The invention described herein presents an apparatus for quickly warming Saké to a desired consumption temperature less than 160 degrees Fahrenheit (71° C.), with 131 degrees Fahrenheit (55° C.) preferred.
Automated Saké warming devices have previously been disclosed. Japanese Pat. Nos. JP409037945A by Kibi and JP408024126A by Amano both describe implementations of automated warmers for the preparation of a Saké beverage.
Two features of automated Saké warming devices include automatic temperature control and automated switching of power to an ‘on’ or ‘off’ state in the presence or absence of a vessel on the burner. The Japanese patent, JP40903794, by Kibi uses an adjustable slider in combination with a bimetallic strip to control and detect the temperature of the bottom surface of the liquid containing vessel. The patent also describes a mechanism whereby the power is cut off once the liquid-containing vessel is removed. Japanese patent JP408024126A by Amano describes a Saké warmer and bottle assembly. The bottom section of the bottle is made from a metal having large thermal conductivity, such as aluminum or stainless steel. Direct heating of the bottle containing Saké is described.
The present invention introduces improvements to the devices as presented by the prior-art. In particular, in the case of the device described in patent JP408024126A, the response time of a thermal bimetallic switch used for interrupting power after removing a vessel from the burner will depend on ambient conditions and material and design properties of the switch. The present invention introduces a magnetic switch with relatively rapid response characteristics.
Furthermore, the JP408024126A patent uses a conduction path from the heat sensing element to cause the bimetallic strip to heat up and disengage the heating element. The thermal mass of said sensing element directly impacts the responsiveness of the system. The heat that is generated in the vessel will have to conduct through the sensing element to the bimetallic switch before the switch will mechanically shut off the heating element. Depending on the properties of the metal in the sensing element, it may take quite some time for the switch to activate. By the time the switch does activate, the temperature of the liquid in the vessel may be substantially warmer than desired. This phenomenon, called the thermal time constant, is defined as the time that it takes a system to respond to a measured value. The present invention takes the thermal measurement directly from the heater plate resulting in minimal delay from the time when the desired temperature of the plate is reached and when the heater is disengaged.
Patent JP408024126A by Amano describes an invention for improving the heating efficiency of a Saké warmer, wherein the heating assembly is in contact with approximately 30% of the Sake vessel on the bottom and sides. The heating assembly of the present invention contacts the bottom of the Sake vessel alone.